Satsuki Ranjou
|Rōmaji = Ranjō Satsuki |Ephithet = |Gender = Female |Age = 15 |Origin(s) = Arciel |Rank = D → B |Relatives = Unnamed Mother Unnamed Father |Affiliation = White Knight Order Japanese Branch Akane Academy (First-Year) |Status = Alive |Japanese Voice = Ayana Taketatsu (Drama CD and anime) |English Voice = Felecia Angelle }} |Ranjō Satsuki}} known in her past life as Sarasha, is one of the female protagonists of the Seiken Tsukai no World Break series. Appearance Satsuki is a teenage girl with french pink hair tied long enough to go down to her knees. She wears a big yellow ribbon on the right side of her hair. She also has violet-blue eyes like Moroha Haimura. Personality Satsuki is very eccentric and she talks fast, and outspoken as well. Satsuki also constantly address Moroha as "nii-sama", and has a tendency to bring up the fact of their connection in their past lives in almost every conversation, especially when Shizuno is with them, despite the latter seems not being bothered by it at all. She is very self-conscious about her body as she embarrassed by her breast size which is small in comparison to the well endowed Shizuno Urushibara who she compared to in the first episode of the anime series. Satsuki also dislikes being seen as a weak individual, such as after being beaten by Isurugi, the bully taunted her after her loss, although Moroha still stood up for her, she still ran away in shame and crying. Satsuki brought this fact up again later on when eating lunch with Moroha around Background Satsuki set out to find the new incarnation of Kensei and enrolled at Akane Academy to have a better chance at finding him. When she found Moroha, she was hostile to him but soon recognized him as Kensei which made her happy and always attached to him. Past Life Satsuki was once a princess of an unknown land and was apparently the younger sister of Kensei Flaga, one of the past lives of Moroha. Powers and Abilities Satsuki Ranjou is a "Shirogane" of unknown potential differing for most, in her past life as "Sarasha", her abilities never bloomed in her previous life. This was due to her older brother, Kensei Flaga despite realizing her potential never allowed her onto the battlefield. Overview Overall Satsuki has proven to be able to open two of the Seven Prana Gates on her first attempt, but she couldn't defeat Gen Isurugi who has more experience in using his powers prior to entering school. Much like Ando, she is sensitive to the presence of metaphysicals, being able to sense them before their arrival. Satsuki began to realize her potential as she continued to train with Moroha showing signs of being able to open the other prana gates. In their summer training camp, though she struggled she could for a moment match the speed of Haruka, though, in actuality, she is a Tank-Type. Satsuki could later endure attacks from Angela Johnson, an A-Rank Savior though she was unable to defeat her in a head-on fight and later withstood the attacks of Sophia Mertesacker, a B-Rank Savior. She was accepted as a genuine member of the Striker Unit promoted to Rank B both at the recommendation of Jin Isurugi. Arciel Unnamed at first, Satsuki summons a short sword using her ID Tag, but its abilities have still not been revealed. Swordsmanship Satsuki has shown to be competent enough to be able to handle wielding her Origin against Gen Isurugi but was soon overpowered. Light Arts Satsuki is a Shirogane, able to use prana to enhance her physical abilities to superhuman levels and use various kinds of Light Arts: |Kongō-dori|lit. "High Durability"}}: Satsuki is proficient in Kongoutsu, being able to raise her defenses and withstand strong attacks as long as it doesn't go above her abilities. Though, she had shown to be able to withstand attacks from those stronger than herself such as both Angela and Sophia. Moroha taught her a method that goes between Kongoutsu and Kinu, letting her withstand strikes that would be impossible otherwise. Trivia *Satsuki is one of the other two main heroines, along with Shizuno, to share a past life with the main protagonist, that being Moroha. *Satsuki feels jealous if Shizuno or Elena are getting intimate with Moroha. Site Navigation *Maya and Satsuki develop a deep friendship. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Rank B Category:The Striker Unit Category:Savior Category:Moroha's Love Interest Category:Japanese Branch Category:White Iron Category:Akane Academy